A typical display subsystem has multiple client devices. Each client device has a non-volatile memory and a complex protocol decoder. The client devices can be column driver outputs with timing controller (TCON) input (e.g., DisplayPort). The host System on a Chip (SOC) provides the video communication (e.g., DisplayPort AUX CH). The host System is connected directly to each client device and services multiple interrupts from multiple client devices.
Each client device uses the non-volatile memory to store the identical initialization contents. Additionally, a complex protocol decoder (e.g., DisplayPort AUX CH) is implemented within each client device. The SOC software (which can be any operating system) needs more processor time to handle the communication with each client device. Also, the SOC needs more time to service interrupts from the multiple client devices. The SOC requires another communication port (e.g., I2C) for power management integrated circuit (PMIC) adjustments. An additional non-volatile memory is needed to store the display subsystem calibration which adds another IC (integrated circuit) device to the display subsystem.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a method for simplifying the host-to-display subsystem communications and consolidating the non-volatile memory requirements into a PMIC.